deltaburgfandomcom-20200214-history
World History
deltaburg is a fantasy medieval environment that is, per canon, simulated within a computer. It is composed of 8 continents on a planet that is nearly exactly like earth, in terms of flora and fauna, Ancient Civilization: ??? - 20,000 BCE Around 20,000 years prior to the present, a thriving human civilization enjoyed the fruits of a great understanding of magic and it's uses. Ultimately, the integration of magic in society led to the rise of a single, totalitarian monarch, who abused the power of the Divine Pencil and threatened the rights of his constituents. A powerful creature, Lok Skopunar, was artificially constructed by a group of revolutionaries from the substance of nothingness to oppose this King's power, but the creature was hastily constructed, and thus, poorly understood. The creature destroyed all of civilization before it was narrowly defeated, laid dormant for many years to come. Pre-Modern Society: 20,000 BCE - 5 CE Humankind Returns In the wake of the devastation of the world, society very slowly rebuilt itself over time. Nearly all knowledge of Magic, the Divine Pencil, and Lok Skopunar was destroyed by the remaining humans, who feared the power of both magic and humanity's capacity to annihilate itself. Diverse human civilizations arose and fell over time, and with each iteration, the humans gained a greater degree of control over the natural world. With their wealth of knowledge, many societies exploited the environment to their own benefit, and yet, others chose to embrace and respect it. The Nords The northernmost part of Miskunnverold was settled by the Nordic Civilization, who valued the sanctity of nature and its animals. They were fair-skinned nomadic hunters and fishermen, who wore fur pelts to withstand the cold climate, but at the cusp of the new millennium, they began researching agriculture. The Nords were alone in the north, as they had lived there for many years and were physiologically adapted to the cold; no other human civilizations dared to encroach upon their frozen, inhospitable territory. The First Animal Soul The clearest distinction between human and animal species was, for millennia, the soul. Whereas every human was born with a soul, animals were not, and thus, they were limited by their incomplete sentience. In 1 BCE, the first animal acquired a soul by the sacrifice of a Nord, granting that wolf humanity. The Beginning of a New Era : 0 CE The Divine Pencil Returns Long lost and forgotten, the Divine Pencil suddenly returns at the turn of the millennium in a streak of light that falls from the sky and crashes onto the peak of the tallest mountain in Miskunnervold, Mount Zedimir. The wolf, who was given a soul, attuned himself to the divine instrument through his resolve to make the world a better place. As he lifted The Divine No. 2 Pencil from the earth, he unleashed a wave of energy that developed souls in animals of many other species. As the animals became sapient, the world was drastically changed. Common Era The Wolf King Wielding the Divine Pencil, the wolf founded a mighty Kingdom based on pacifism, a behavior that starkly contrasted the natural order of the food chain. This practice was made possible by a collaboration with the indigenous peoples of Northern Miskunnverold, who shared with the animals their language, culture, and research in agriculture. As The Kingdom of Bepis grew, its king was christened Skoll Nordursson. The Fall of the Nordic Peoples For the first few years, the Nords and the Wolves of Bepis were very close allies. The Nords felt strongly that the divine instrument coming into the possession of an animal meant that the Kingdom of Bepis was fated to become a powerful nation, and they protected the Kingdom during its vulnerable formation period. Many hostile humans attacked the infant Bepis Kingdom from the south, because they deemed the animals inferior and unworthy of the Divine Pencil. The Nords' obligation to protect the wolves ultimately resulted in the destruction of the Nordic Civilization, which succumbed to the exterior human forces and the southern diseases that they brought with them. In the same way that the Nord traveler had given his soul to Skoll to save his life, the Nordic Civilization sacrificed their collective lives so that the Kingdom of Bepis would survive. The Wolf King was greatly disturbed by the death of the Nords, and bore great anger toward the humans from the south, who had caused their deaths. However, his grief did not cause him to lash out at the humans; instead, it cemented his nonviolent philosophy. Bepis would never stoop the barbaric level of the southern humans, and would one day become strong enough that they would never have to watch innocent lives be taken. The Expansion of the Kingdom of Bepis Skoll quickly realized that if the wolves were to survive, cooperation with other species of animals was a necessity. One by one, the other clans of animal species were annexed by the Kingdom until Bepis became a superpower in the North. The Alliance of Canines, Felines, Bears, and Rodents was unstoppable.